In construction projects, the process of generating a submittal register is tedious and cumbersome. Most of the time, a team working on identifying and classifying required submittals for a construction project spends weeks of time on the tedious task of creating submittal registers, as well as revising and updating them with new information. Specifications received from various architects are voluminous and include a large amount of data. Further, reading and comprehending hundreds of pages of details from the specifications of a project to create an accurate submittal register within a stipulated time is nearly impossible. In such scenarios, most often the register thus created remains incomplete and thereby creates loopholes, which can affect the project results and/or the project schedule.
Hence, there remains an unmet need for systems and methods that generate a submittal register electronically, with higher efficiency and accuracy, and in a fraction of the time compared to traditional ways, along with less human effort.